Your Love is a Song
by SweeTarts151
Summary: One-shot's based on songs. PEZBERRY w/ other minor pairing. Chapter one: Time-traveling Rachel with Santana as the only constant person in her past.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Random story that popped into my head, I knew I had to write it so I made it a one shot. Let me know what you think. The title of the story is based off of ****_Switchfoot's 'Your Love is a Song'._**** Chapter one is based off of ****_Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years'. _****There may be more one-shots to come.**

**A Thousand Years**

_December 13, 2011_

_The world once again blurred around a brunette, an unknown cause pulling her away. The girl seemed to close her eyes, knowing if she kept them open she would vomit once it was over. The girl seemed to start as she spotted a black cat running past her, rocks hitting her in the process of aiming for the cat. A newspaper floated in front of the girl only to be stepped on by a young man's foot. The date read 1690 titled, "Women Possessed by The Devil! Look for the Signs of These Witches!_

* * *

_Date January 1, 2009_

I walked home from the new years eve party early, my stomach twisting in pain. I pulled my coat tighter around my small frame, a chill seeping in as I spotted all the drunk people stumbling around New York City. I finally made it to my apartment without trouble. I slipped the key in the lock and heard the countdown begin. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 , ONE! The world began to blur as the the world went from 2008 to 2009. I managed to shut my door as my stomach rolled at the blurry pictures running in front of me, it felt like being on the tilt a world after drinking alcohol.

I groan as everything stops spinning before I loose everything I had eaten today or well yesterday. I manage to pull myself up only to puke once again. I turn my head to the right to see New York City only this time its different, less building and the ads looked older, no huge tv boards. Confused I look around and spotted a No, No, Nanette poster. I shook my head, that aired in 1920's why would it say for the first time ever in New York.

I pinched myself figuring I was dreaming, I ended up shouting in pain receiving a few strange looks. I start to hyperventilate as I stumble around New York City, only this isn't my New York, this is a different one than the one I know and love. I make it to Central Park my conception on how long I've been her distorted by my shock and panic. I sit on the bench for the longest time, if the movement of the moon is anything to go by. The sun starts to peak over the horizon and I feel someone sit down next to me.

It's a man with dark brown hair falling into his hazel colored eyes. He smiles at me before speaking. "This your first time?"

I look at him in shock before speaking. "No I've live in New York for a few years."

He looks at me and outright laughs. "I meant your first time traveling through time, it's a bit confusing and I know the look you wear well."

I look at him like he's crazy, he just confirmed what I thought but this was preposterous. Time travel isn't possible and I told him as much. "You are crazy, time travel is not nor will ever be possible!"

His laughter fills the quiet morning. "Young lady I was born in 1862, I very well know time travelling is possible.I know you might be afraid or confused but this is a gift, and a rare one at that."

I sigh in resignation, "How is this even possible, I was just at my apartment and now i'm here ninety years into the past."

He pulls out some bread wrapped in some brown covering, he hands me a piece. "For your stomach, the first times always the worst and bread helps." I nod my thanks to him as he continues. "As for how it's possible, it's a gift passed down from family member to family member, usually it's passed when they find their true love and they wish to be wish them or they tire of the traveling. You see we don't age, ever, after our first trip." As he says this I go to panic but the world begins to blur. "Piece of advice young'un close your eyes it stops the vomiting and write down the date in a journal and all that happen. Its March 15, 1925, good luck!"

His voice disappears and the honking of horns takes its place. I open my eyes. Everything is at an odd angle, I fear for a moment that my eyesight is messed up until I realize that I am lying on the ground. I push myself up and the world doesn't spin as much as I thought it would. I stumble into my room and think it all to be a drunken dream until I spot the bread in my hand. I drop it and try to reason with myself that I grabbed it while sleepwalking. 'It was all a dream nothing else, the bread doesn't mean a thing' My mind try to reason with me.

I jump into the shower turning the water on cold. The icy water hits me and my eyes widen in shock and everything seems to come to life as the water shocks my system. I shiver and begin to wash my hair and scrub my body, I hiss as the wash cloth moves over a sensitive spot on my arm. I turn to look and see a bruise forming where I had pinched myself. 'God I have to be crazy, this can not be possible. I can not time travel.' I keep telling myself this as I shower.

I flop into bed wearing an over-sized tee shirt and just my underwear. I spot a notebook on my bedside table and decide to write down the time travel maybe it will be useful.

_January 1, 2009... I walked into the house, after drinking, feeling sick, the world blurred and I threw up on the street in New York 1925.._

"Arrggghh." I huff at the stupidity that this is before I start on another page, keeping it short.

_January 1, 2009: Date Mar. 15 1925._

_Important facts: Met man dark brown hair hazel eyes. Gift passed down from family member to family member. Immortality until tired or find love. Open eyes = puking. Bread helps._

I sigh as I tuck the notebook under the bed praying nobody will find it and call me crazy.

* * *

_ Date October 6, 2009_

My stomach rolls and I am reminded of the first day of this year. I clutch at my stomach and set the ladle I had just picked up down, my friend Mercedes, who lived in Los Angeles had dragged me back to our home town to clean out her grandpa shed, he had passed away four months ago. The world turns fuzzy and I close my eyes, wishing I had thought to keep bread on me as I vomit on a street that is barely a street, it is mostly dirt with wheel tracks in it. I stumble out of the road and move behind a building, snatching some clothing off a random line and pulling on some trouser with a hole in the knee and a white dress shirt over my tank top I had worn to clean the huge shed out, my feet were in flats that the trousers hid.

I felt bad about taking the clothing, but I needed it or else I would stick out like a sore thumb. I pulled my hair up into a bun as I snatched a hat off of another line, I slapped it on my head and stuffed my hands in my new pants pockets. I sneaked looks around, but nobody seemed to be looking at me. I quickly spotted a newspaper and picked it up off the ground, the date read, November 12, 1801. will Ohio become a free state and if so what of the slaves?

I dropped the paper back to the ground and quickly moved throughout the town, I ran into someone and stumbled backwards as a huge body with long arms grabbed onto my arms. "Sorry Lass, didn' see ya walkin' her'."

I look up at this giant in front of me, he has dark skin and eyes, his head shaved clean wearing overalls and a white shirt. "How did you know I was a girl?" Is the only thing I could think of to say.

He lets out a full blown belly laugh. "You ran int' me, a boy wouldn' fall back that far, and no boy I know has tiny hands like you, thos' are good sewin' hands yes?" I nod my head slowly, my fathers had put me into sewing until I grew tired of it, finding my passion in singing. Now my passion was divided between singing and the past. "You alright lass? You look a bit on the pale side."

I shake myself. "I am perfectly fine, just simply dizzy. Well I must be on my way now. It was nice to meet you."

He talks right as I turn around. "Lass, this is a small town, I ain' never seen you her', what are you doing here, dressed like a lad?"

I stutter over my words, trying to think of an excuse. "I am simply passing through, and it is easier to travel in boy's clothing then it is in a dress."

He chuckles good naturely. "I'd believe that if those cloths didn' look like john's work clothes, and if that hat didn't look like Mr. Crowley's." I move away, afraid of what he might do. He sticks his hands up in a peaceful manner. "Now, now, calm down. I ain' gonna do nothin' to harm you, I understand some people gotta be on the run, as long as you ain' gonna harm anybody I can let you stay with me and my friend. I am Dewey."

I slowly step forward, this man seems genuine and I need a place to stay. "What about the clothes I took?"

He slaps me on the shoulder like I was a long lost friend. "I simply gotta drop 'em off at the laundromats and they'll give 'em to they owners, like I said it's a small town, and the winds are mighty strong." He winks at me. "Especially today." I chuckle and follow him until we come across a three story house. "This is the inn, my buddy owns it and I help out in the kitchen and in the garden. Hey Peter we got company!" He shouts this and I hear feet clomping down the stairs.

A man that is as big as Dewy walks in, instead of dark skin and dark almost black hair this man has a mop of pale blonde hair and bright grey eyes. "Well hello there, who might you be?"

I knew I couldn't use my name and Barbara would most likely be a bad idea, I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Barb." I hide my wince, not quite Barbara but close enough. "You must be Peter." He nods. "I don't want to bother you guys, so i'll give you this clothing and be on my way."

Peter looks at Dewey. "Nonsense, if Dew brings you here it means you need a hot meal and a place to sleep, come on in, Dew made dinner. Speaking of that, did you get the bread Dewey?" Dewey hands over the bread with a smile and Peter hollers up the stairs for someone. A girl about the age of nine comes hightailing down the stairs, a dog hot on her heels as they come into the kitchen, she doesn't see me until Peter mentions me. "Penny, you gonna say hello to our guest? Her name is Barb."

She looks at me before smiling. "Hi Barb, i'm Penny, it's nice to meet you. Peter, is dinner done, i'm starving."

Peter laughs as Dewey takes me to the other room handing me clothes before shutting the door of the bedroom. I hear distant speaking in the kitchen then Dewey's loud laugh. I quickly change folding up the stolen clothing. I walk back out of the room. "I put the other clothes on the bed." Dewey nods and motions for me to sit down a ladle in his hands, once everyone is seated Penny say thank you for the food and begins to pile food on her plate, I laugh at her enthusiasm before looking to Dewey. "I, um, I don't eat meat."

Penny looks at me in shock. "You don't eat meat?! Are you an alien?"

Dewey reprimands her and tells me that the potatoes and corn are up for grabs. I grab some along with a piece of bread, stealthily placing it in my pocket for later when I was transported back. Dinner went by in a blur and I helped Dewey with outdoor chores as Penny and Peter studied inside. Finally it is night and everyone moves to sleep, I find a pen and write a simple thank you on it, placing it on the clothes Dewey had given me. I nibble at the bread hoping I would be sent back, it is only as I am falling asleep that I feel my stomach roll. I close my eyes and am transported back to my time.

I sigh in relief when I open my eyes and see the inside of the shed. I look outside and realize that it is dark. I fumble with my pocket and pull out my phone, I had been gone for five hours, Mercedes was going to be pissed. I walked out of the shed and into Mercedes moms house. They had asked where I was and I told them I had fallen asleep behind boxes, my earphone had been in my ears. They believed me but Mercedes was beyond pissed because we both had to go back to our respective states tomorrow.

_October 6, 2009: Date Nov. 12, 1801_

_M. Dewey, Peter and Penny. Nice family, left thank you note._

_Touch ladle then saw ladle latter on in Dewey's hand... Connection?_

_Willing it to work, does not make it work, has mind of its own._

_I closed the journal I kept under lock and key, locking the lock back and placing it in my carryon bag._

* * *

_ July 4, 2010_

I choked on the water. I began to feel the rolling in my stomach, if I disappeared now, everyone would think I was dead. My friend, Daniel and his brother thought it would be funny to throw all the girls into the icy river water where we were having a fourth of July party, two girls went in before me and had swam out before Daniel had even thrown me in.

The world began to blur and I could hear people screaming my name as I sunk into the water, not wanting anyone to see me disappear.

I spluttered as I landed on dry land. Water forced itself out of my lungs, finally able to breathe without coughing I took deep breathes. The place I was in looked to be very old, quickly remembering my studies on the past I looked around, everything looked cleaner, fresher. I stood up and moved around, my bikini sticking to my body. I shivered, I walked around the forest until I came across a lake, a girl was standing at the edges of the lake, dipping her toes in, a curious expression on her face. She looked to be of Mexican descent, with dark hair, and tan skin. She was left in white undergarments and I felt bad for looking at her, I began to walk away until I heard splashing. I quickly ran to the lake to see the girl, she was flailing around. She didn't know how to swim!

Quickly I ran to the lake and dove into the water from the slight cliff I ran off of. I swam as fast as I could until I made it to the girl, she looked to be about fifteen. I wrapped my arms around her and began to pull her to land, she began to struggle and my head went under. I coughed as I brought us back to the surface. "I am trying to help you!" She went off in Spanish and I groaned realizing she couldn't understand me as she kept flailing. I had only taken spanish two years and that was when I was in eighth grade and freshman year, that was more than eight years ago. "AYUDAR!" I thank my freshman spanish teacher for remembering the spanish word for 'to help', she had drilled it into my head. The girl seemed to stop moving frantically and I let out a sigh of relief.

Finally we made it to the shore and we were both soaking wet and shivering. She began to cough and I patted her back, purging the water from her lungs. I sunk down onto the ground next to her, almost drowning two time was not my definition of fun. The girl stopped coughing and looked at me as she began to pull on a dress, over that dress she pulled on a multicolored bracelet that shimmered, there were so many colorful stones on it. She grabbed a staff that was sitting by her clothing and stood up, she pulled a medallion around her neck, I couldn't get a look at the design before it was hidden by her dress. "Gracias." She says this shyly. I nod at her from my position on the ground. "Vamos! Mi madre querrá conocerte y darle las gracias."

I look at her in confusion. She said lets go, something about her mother and thank you. She looks at me before motioning with her head, walking down the road. I begin to follow her and she slows down until she is walking next to me. "Mi nombre es Santana. Y tu?" She looked at me, her brown, almost black eyes imploring me to answer, she is a beautiful girl and would make a gorgeous woman. I open my mouth to say my name and my stomach lurches, it is not rolling as once previous, this time it hurt, and I fought it trying to stay and see where I was, I groan in pain and the girl, Santana looks at me in worry. "Que pasa? Que hice?!" She looks frantic and tears fill her eyes as my body begins to blur.

I am shaking and sweating. Right as the world begins to blur I spot a man standing behind the girl, he looks annoyed before he vanishes into thin air. The girl moves to wipe a tear of pain of my face but her hand passe right though and the last thing I see are sorrow filled deep brown eyes.

I materialize in water, my body is still shaking and as I gasp for a breath, water invades my airway. I swim to the top, sputtering as waves knocked me around, I spot land and swim as hard as I could with my tired muscles, they screamed at me in agony. I almost made it to the shore of the river when a wave knocked me under, I gasped for air I knew wouldn't be there and as the world began to blacken in a way that had nothing to do with time travel, I was pulled up and as I coughed and took in lungfuls of air, I turned my head to see the man that was behind Santana. "You idiotic girl! What have you done!"

I flinched and backed away. "W-What ar-are y-you talking about?" I shiver, my words coming out in a stutter.

"You're not suppose to save anyone! You can't change the past!" He began to pace. "I can't believe I am related to you, I was never this foolish."

I look at this man, he had dark brown hair and soft brown eyes that were hardened in irritation and anger. "What do you mean related to?"

"I am you Great Great Uncle, your great great grandpa was my uncle! God when my future self told me I gave up my abilities I didn't think it would be to a stupid girl! This is why we should have kept our powers, nobody can be trusted, always changing the past." He ran a hand through his hair, still pacing.

"Could you please explain this to me!" I screamed at him finally tired of him annoying me.

He sighed like I was stupid. "How many times have you traveled?"

I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance. "Three including today."

"I am dealing with a baby traveler too. God this couldn't get any better." At my glare he rolled his eyes. "Alright our powers are passed generation to generation, it lies dormant in our genes until it is released, but only one person of the family line can have the power. It was me until my future self gave it up a year and some odd months ago, now it is you." He stopped his pacing and looked at me, his face spoke of seriousness. "You can not do anything in the past, there are rules." He spoke to me as if I was stupid. "Saving that girl could have been disastrous, it may still be disastrous."

"She was drowning what was I suppose to do let her drown." He nodded his head at me once again looking at me as if I was stupid. "Alright, fine you say my saving her could have changed the past and the future, but what if I was put there for the specific reason to save her. Huh? Bet you never thought of that." He growls in the back of his throat annoyed.

"That's not the point there are rules!" I raise my eyebrow in question, he sighs his face hidden as he runs his hand down it, annoyance shines in his brown eyes, ones that look exactly like mine. "One: Do not leave anything. Two: Do not take anything. Three: Do not under any circumstance do something that could alter the past or future." He holds up the three fingers, another one pops up. "Four: Do not expose your self as a time traveler unless it is to your soul-mate. Five: Under no circumstances do not ever use you gift for evil."

"Alright so I know the rules now, but still you didn't answer my question, what if I was sent there to save her." I stare into brown eyes like I was looking in the mirror, we hear a boat motor and he picks up a rock.

"Sorry for this, but you need an excuse, you were gone nearly and hour." He strikes me in the side of my forehead with it before throwing it into the river as hard as he could. I stumble back in pain and shock, watching as he vanishes, his last words stuck in my head. "Remember the rules, you will see me again someday."

I fall into the water that is knee deep, my head going under before I manage to half swim half crawl my way to the side of the river once again. I slump on the floor, my head bleeding and my body freezing. I feel people touching my wrist and then my head. "She's alive, freezing and bleeding but alive!"

I wake up in a hospital with gauze wrapped around my head, I poke at it and wince in pain. "You have a pretty bad gash right there." Daniel's guilt filled eyes and tired face greet me.

"Hey Daniel." HE smiles at me before he rushes forward, he grips at my gown, his tears soaking through as he mutters apologies. "It's fine, it was a freak accident." I remember everything and as I sooth Daniel I have to remember to write in my notebook/journal.

_July 4, 2010: Date unknown_

_m. Santana saved from drowning, spanish, around 15. Very sweet. Clothing looked very old, possibly before 1200, but need to read more._

_drowning & so was Santana... Connection?_

_m. G.G. Uncle. jerk. tole 5 rules. ONE don't leave anything. TWO don't take anything. THREE don't do something that could alter past or present. FOUR don't exposes ones gifts. FIVE never use for evil... hit in head with rock._

* * *

_September 14, 2010_

I let out a huff before leaving my college class, this was the fourth time this was going to happen and we were just learning a new chapter in American History. The rolling in my stomach continues and I rush to the bathroom, I pull the door shut and lock it as the world around me blurs.

Gunfire echoes in my ears and I jump in shock before throwing my body onto the ground. I crawl until I make it behind some huge bags. Breathing heavily I look to my left them my right, my heart clenches as I see a man, no older than 21, shot in the abdomen. He grunts as he hits the ground, his squad mate falling to the ground beside him. The fire ceases and the man lies still as his dead comrades, but I can see his eyes close. After about five minutes I crawl over to him. He looks at me. "You have to get out of her, you could be in danger."

"Hush, I am perfectly fine." I check the other men and sure enough they are dead. My uncle's word run through my head, but I ignore them , I was sent here for a reason. I pull the man alone after I had made him apply pressure to his wound. He is a tall man, maybe 6'1" with long gangly limbs, soft brown eyes and a clean cut of brown hair. Finally I pull him behind cover. I check his wound and push his hands down harder, pulling off the scarf i had worn to school today I pressed it into his wound, he groaned but smiled at me in thanks. I felt the tugging again. And tell him I have to go, He tells me his name is Finnegan but everyone calls him Finn. "Barbara." I smile at him before I run behind some bales of hay, I spot some more of his army moving towards him, one soldier looks much more frantic than the others and my vision blurs again.

I land on the toilet, my hands stained red in Finn's blood.

I wash them and head back to class, making sure no blood is one me.

_Sept. 14, 2010: Date Unknown_

_ soldier, saved him. Tall dark hair and eyes._

_Left scarf in his hand to add pressure to wound._

_In American History as I was pulled into middle of gunfire... Connection?_

* * *

_ May 6, 2011_

I decided to walk around the city, once again I was alone. I had continued to research my ability and tried to find my uncle, he may be an asshole but he actually knows what is going on and I need help, my friends had slowly trickled down over the months. Too many times telling them I was studying and then trying to use my power made them finally quit asking me, Daniel had stuck around, but he always looked at the scar across my forehead in guilt.

I heard someone running down the street screaming a name, her face was frantic, brown hair whipping all around her and she had tears in her stormy grey eyes, screaming for Megan to stop, to come back. I watched another woman, eyes a chocolate brown, also, filled with tears asked the girl why she even chased after her. I felt the rolling in my stomach and fled to an alley way.

I closed my eyes and felt the air change, I was now in a forest, green was everywhere and it was warm. I looked around in awe, before I walked forward, suddenly I was slammed into as I rounded a tree. I groan in pain as my wrist catches in an uncomfortable position. I look up to see short blonde hair, it is past chin length and looked as if the person, a girl, had been running. She looks me up and down before smirking. "Your first time?"

I scoff. "It is not my first time." She raises her eyebrow and I narrow my eyes. "It is my fifth." I cross my arms.

"So you must be a seasoned traveler, any tips." Her smirk was lazy and I huffed. "I'm just kidding, its fun to be the experienced one for once. My names Quinn."

She stuck out her hand and I took it. "Rachel, how long have you been a traveler?"

Her hands move to her pockets, they are cloth-like pants with no tags, they would look fine in almost any era, her shirt was white with the sleeves rolled up, it look vintage. "Since I was twenty-one, my great-great-great grandfather passed it on to me." I look at her, seeing if she will explain more. "I was born in 1864, this was a blessing in disguise, let me get away from my father." She looks me in the eyes. "What about you?"

I shift on my feet, my left foot numb. "I've had it for about two and a half years. My great great uncle passed it down, but he regrets it already."

She laughs. "What did you do to piss him of? Mess with his past self?"

"No, apparently there are rules and I broke a major one." I sigh and she looks at me confused.

"What rules?" I explain the five rules to her, she just laughs. "Those are some crackpots idea to try and keep us in line, fate is what controls us, everything happens for a reason, we are sent and received these gifts for that reason."

I smile at her. "Thank you, I tried to tell him something similar but he wouldn't listen. What do you think your reason for having the power is?"

She gets a loving smile. "To stay with my soul-mate, my powers give me the ability to meet her at different times in her life, we became friends then more, and it allows me to stay immortal which is a plus because she is immortal as well." I look at her confused and begging her to elaborate. "She's half fairy and anything having to do with fairies remain immortal forever helping the Earth. Right now she's on a mission, I was using my powers to locate her, but she keeps moving." I look at her in shock. "She likes to mess with my powers by moving a lot just to see if I can find her. Speaking of which I have to go."

"Wait hold on. You can control your powers? How?" She looks at me for a minute.

My hand is gripping her forearm as she speaks to me. "It comes with experience, sure sometimes you get the random travel for no reason but as you get older you can learn to control it, you can even take passengers when you get powerful enough. You still have many years before you can control it, and don't worry about the rules, they are fake. Now if you'll excuse me I have a half fairy to find." With that she turns around and scream 'Brittany' getting no response she closes her eyes and focuses before disappearing, it is strange watching someone disappear, first they become almost transparent then they begin to waver before the vanish. Right after I finish watching her I feel the familiar rolling and close my eyes as I disappear much like Quinn did.

May 6, 2011:Date unknown.

Into healthy forest m. Quinn another traveler. Mate with Brittany, a half-fairy.

Rules are to be ignored Quinn said. B. 1864

Can control with age and experience.

* * *

_ December 13, 2011_

I was in a museum looking at random historic event when I felt it. I ran towards the bathroom closing and locking the stall as I began to fade. I pulled out the black jacket I kept on me at all times, it looked old and had no tags, but it was stylish. As I buttoned the buttons, I closed my eyes. I felt the smooth linoleum disappear and rough road replace it. I opened my eyes and this black cat ran past me, scaring me to where I jumped, rocks were flying after it and I could only stare in horror and fear as a newspaper flew by me before stopping in place by a young man, his foot crumpled up the page but I read it clear as day. _"September 4 1690. "Women Possessed By The Devil! Look for the Signs of These Witches!"_

I shook my head this was almost time for the Salem Witch Trials. I smelt something burning and heard the jeering of people, knowing what was going on I began to run towards the noise. Turning around a corner I saw a woman tied to the stake she looked late teens early twenties and was glaring at the crowd, her mouth gagged, hands bound. The were lighting fires around her, screaming at her to go back to hell. I looked into familiar eyes, except they were full of hatred instead of happiness. Staring at the crowd was Santana, the girl I had saved hundreds of years ago.

Her eyes locked onto mine and she didn't even look shocked, as if she was used to seeing me. I ran forward grabbing a knife that was in the butchers hand, I jumped over the flames and begin to hack away at the rope across her hands. Once they were free I pulled the gag out of her mouth, she still had rope binding her legs and torso. She was mumbling in spanish as rocks began to pelt us, I shielded her with my body as much as I could but some still managed to hit her.

I felt the fire licking at my legs and back, smoke covering both of us from the crowd's vision. I scream as the fire catches on my leg, I quickly put it out and cut the last rope away from Santana. Grabbing her hand I jump over the remaining fire, catching my coat on fire in the process. I patted it out as we ran, my lungs burned as we continued to run, finally she just stopped running. And as if remembering or knowing I suck at Spanish, she spoke in English, her voice weary. "What are you doing here?"

I bent at the knees breathing heavy. "Saving your butt." I flop onto the ground still breathing heavily.

She scowled. "I figured as much, but you are a ghost. You are dead, how can you save me or touch me. First at the lake and now here." She began to pace. "Mother said you were a ghost."

I look at her confused. "Ghost?"

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Yes, as in dead, no longer living. Passed on, kicked the dust, ate the poisoned apple. You are _dead."_

"I am not dead!" She looks at me confused and a little annoyed. "What made you think I was dead?"

"You are not dead?" I shake my head no. "I had visions of you, always looking like this. But they were visions of you as a ghost, they had to be, you vanish. Mother said you were a ghost. Why do you vanish."

"I have a power that causes me to vanish a lot, I can't seem to stay in one place to long." I look into her eyes. "I guess I come here, vanish from where I was to here, to save you." She looks skeptical. "Why else would I show up when you need me. Wait how are you even alive?!"

"I am a witch, or was the burning at the stake not a good enough clue." I scowl at her sarcasm. "I am immortal, that still doesn't explain why you are alive six hundred years from when you saved me at the lake."

"I am also immortal." I shift on my legs and hiss as pain flares across my ankle, from about two inches above my ankle and down half way past the top of my foot was a burn.

"Hold still, I can heal you." I nod and sit down, she removes my destroyed shoe and sock, placing her hand over my foot, before she can even begin to heal me I feel the rolling.

"You can't." She moves to argue but I smile. I groan in pain as I fight the travel. "I am going to disappear soon," I groan. "Please be careful, I won't always be here to save you." I smile at her.

"Wait, your name what is it? I've wondered for almost seven hundred years." She is desperately clinging to my burnt jacket.

"It's Rachel." I smile at her and finally let go, the last thing I see are once again here soulful brown eyes.

_Dec. 13, 2011: Date Sept. 4, 1690_

_m. Santana again, burning at stake, saved her. Burned in process, she is witch, still alive._

_My powers are sending me back for reasons, to save Santana and to learn more about my powers._

_I will see her again, and maybe what I am looking at or hearing at the time does come into play when I travel, everything is tied together._

* * *

_August 7, 2012_

I clung to both my fathers jackets, tears pouring down my face. It had been six months but I couldn't forget, my fathers were dead, a car accident outside of the Breadstix, they were on a date. The doctor said they died instantly, but it didn't make it hurt any less. The jackets lost my fathers smell after the first week but I clung to them and cried still, they were my only family, I was all alone in this world. I had tried to use my powers to send me back and save them, but my Great Great uncle, looking more laid back that his past self, visited me after the funeral, he said I couldn't go back and save them, that it was impossible and they would most likely die in another more horrible way. He said fate had its plans, but that didn't stop me from trying.

To have this power and not be able to save them killed me. I curled up in a ball, a headache pounding in my head when I felt it, the rolling in my stomach, hope filled me and I closed my eyes praying to take me to my fathers. I opened my eyes, chest full of hope only to have it squashed down. I looked around, I was in a 1960's styled house. Tears sprang in my eyes and I heard a clambering down the stairs.

Santana looked at me, she had her hands held up in a defensive manner before they dropped at the site of me. "R-Rachel?" She takes one look at my tears and her expression softens. "What's wrong?"

I throw myself into her arms, seeking comfort in someone that can understand having a powers. "My fathers are dead! And I can't bring them back! Why do I have this power if I can't save them?" I sob into her shirt.

She looks like she doesn't know what to do before she begins to rub my back. "I am so sorry. It will be alright_ hermosa,_ the pain doesn't leave you completely but it doesn't hurt as much the longer time passes." She strokes my hair. "I won't promise you that it won't always hurt but it will get better."

"How do you know?" Her arms wrap around me and she tugs me into her body.

"Because I know how you feel, I lost mi madre a hundred years ago, I couldn't save her even with my magic. I felt so hopeless, but it will get better." She releases me, her hand moving down to lace through mine. "Come, my mother always said food is for the sad." I chuckle tearfully.

She makes me some food and I eat a little bit of it, she hands me a glass of water and pulls me up the stairs, we pass a black cat who meows at me. I smile thinking that it is so cliche of her to have a cat. She lets me lay in the bed and not wanting to be alone I pull her down with me, I had saved her life twice and she had most likely saved mine just now. I felt close to her, pulled by a indistinguishable string. I feel to sleep in her arms, she was humming and singing a song in spanish.

* * *

I awoke with a start, feeling like something was off, I looked around and everything came back. Tears filled my eyes and I headed down the stairs, I stopped when I heard voices. "I don't care what you think Thomas, you paid for a month worth of protection, you aren't getting more than that."

"Come one baby." A mans voice filled the room. "I can offer you another way of payment, just put another spell on my bracket, I need this protection. You wouldn't want me to get hurt would you?"

"Get your hands away from me unless you want to be turned into the vile snake you are, or maybe a slug." Santana's voice was hard and cruel. If her anger was turned on me I would be scared, this man seems to have no self-preservation.

"Put another spell on it before I tell the whole town who you really are!" His voice was angry and Santana's voice dropped an octave and turned deadly.

"I will take your skin off and make you walk around _without_ it, alive. Do not threaten a witch, especially one annoyed so easily, there will be consequences. Oh wait there already are." I heard something then muffled sounds before it vanished. "There, now you can't ever use that vile tongue of yours, run along, and tell no one or else I will do as I promised." There is a clutter down stairs then a door slamming. She looks up at me, her face losing its anger and she looks away in shame. "Sorry, he was a very bad man. Lets get you back to bed, it is only midnight after all.

I nod my head and head back up to bed, she moves to leave, but I want to drag our time together out as long as possible, plus I am craving human comfort. "Please, I just. I don't think I could be alone."

She nods and climbs into bed with me, she moves me until my head is in her lap, she strokes my hair and I curl into a ball around her lap, my eyes begin to close in exhaustion, all my bad emotions seem to disappear with each stroke on my head. I feel her hand move to the scar on my leg, the one where I had been burned when saving her. I hear her apologies and somehow an 'it's okay' makes it out of my mouth.

I hear Santana speaking rapid spanish and I blink my eyes in confusion, she switches to English. "Rachel, you are fading, please don't fade away, you are the only thing I have left other than my familiar. Don't leave me.

I feel the rolling and struggle to hold of the transport. "I wish I could." I muffle a groan of pain. "You are the only thing I have left as well, the only person who knows about me." My body begins to tingle. "I will see you again, I promise." As if on impulse she presses a kiss to my cheek catching the edge of my mouth, she moves back and quickly presses on to my lips. I begin to fade after feeling the pressure of her lips, her tear filled eyes are the last thing I see for my third trip away from her.

When I appear into my bed tears fill my eyes for a different reason, the only person that I even remotely had feelings for was two hundred years behind me. We may have only met three times, but I felt a connection to her, this must be the soul-mate thing.

_August 7, 2012_

_Kissed Santana..._

* * *

_ October 31, 2012_

It was Halloween, my first Halloween without my fathers sending me goofy pictures of them dressed in costumes. In memory of them I hung up last years picture, daddy had went for Phantom of the opera, he had on the half white mask, it was stark against his dark skin. Dad grinned as he kissed his cheek, he wore tight brown trousers a white button up shirt and a red vest, a rose was in his hands, I was dressed as a mime, I had lost a bet to my fathers that year, couldn't speak the whole night. I smile at that memory and walk outside a black cat sitting on a child dressed as a witch causes my stomach to roll. Making the connections I knew I would be seeing Santana. I made it to an empty alley and closed my eyes.

I open them and am greeted with the same house Santana kissed me in, the same black cat sat on a window sill, it meowed and Santana once again came running down the stairs. She pulled me into her arms. "Rachel finally, it has been a hundred years!"

I look her over, she hadn't changed a day, except her eyes didn't have as much light as they used to, with every visit I saw less and less of her spark. "It can't have been that long." She backs away from me as if afraid to touch me. On impulse purely based on the fact I am happy to see her do I kiss her, my lips brush against hers. My eyes were closed. "I've waited to do that again for two months."

She smirks against my lips. "I've waited a hundreds years." Her lips brush against mine with enough force to bruise before she slows down her fevered assault. "I don't want to do this if you don't."

I smile against her lips. "I want to, so very much. I don't know why but I am connected to you."

"Alma gemela." I look at her my curiosity showing. "It means soul-mate, my mother used to tell me I would find my someday. An instant connection, it just took me forever to realize it because I was only around you for short amounts of time."

"I was told that travelers give up their powers to be with their soul-mate, turns out mine is an immortal just like me." She kissed me again, but she was holding back as if scared of something. "I'm not going to disappear."

"Not yet you won't, but you will." She looked away.

I pulled her face towards me. "But I will always find you." I kiss her. "I don't have much time I fear, the longest i've stay was a day."

She pulls me into her body and kisses me like her life depends on it. "The lets go upstairs." I stumble up the stairs with her, she looks at me then at the bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." With that she continues to kiss me, her hand moving across my body, leaving hot trails in their wake. Her hands fumble across my jeans. She looks annoyed and I giggle as I unbutton them, sliding them down my legs, she then pulls at my shirt. I pulled at the dress she wore, it clung to her like a second skin and went about mid thigh, it didn't look like traditional 1900's clothing, more homemade. That thought went out the window as her lips attached to my throat. Finally the dress is free and I fall back onto her bed.

She looks at me, it looked as if her heart could explode with the feeling of joy and sorrow at the same time. She kissed me again this time slowing the kiss down. We kiss for a few minutes before I hike my knee up and around her waist pulling her into me. She groans as our hips bump and my moan follows hers. Her hair fans over us as she pulls back, her left hand traces the features on my face, she cups my cheek and I turn my lips into her palm kissing it. She looks at me for permission and I give her a smile and a nod as I lean up to kiss her again. Her left and moves up and down my body, caressing my flesh as her right hand supports her above me. I pull my lips away from her to catch my breath and her lips slide down my throat, my fingers grip at her shoulders before moving towards her lower cheeks and gripping them as she hits a sensitive spot on my neck. A breathy moan escapes my lips the same time Santana moans into my throat. She pulls of my undergarments and I remove what little she has, she kisses me again and as her fingers disappear down my body mine do the same. They night is a blur of moans, kisses and confessions.

I wake up to someone tracing patterns on my back, I open my eyes from my position perched on Santana's chest. I smile at her and her smile is soft, the spark is back in her eyes. I kiss her, our lips sliding against one another when I feel the rolling of my stomach, a tear escapes my eye as I drag the kiss out as long as I can. Santana's grip tightens on me and her eye are anguished. Our kissed become frenzied, we want to remember as much of this as we can. "I can't wait another hundred years."

Another tear falls from my eye. "I know, I try my best to see you." I kiss her again, the pain getting worse, like my body is tearing itself apart from the inside. "I will see you again, never doubt that Santana." I hear a word whispered into my ear before I disappear. 'Amante'

I don't write anything in my journal, I cry myself to sleep feeling Santana's ghost of a touch in my dreams.

* * *

_ December 27, 2012_

I had scoured every book on time travel. I couldn't control it, and I didn't think I would be able to ever. It was two days after Christmas, my friends had sent presents and I had sent them presents, I may have been Jewish, but most of them were Christian. I saw brown hair on the street and my heart jumped. I looked at the girls face and my heart almost completely stopped. It was Santana! I moved to chase after her, but a group of tourist here left over from the ice rink intercepted me. I screamed her name running in the direction she went in.

I couldn't find her and I spent all night looking for her before I headed home, I bumped into a tall man and my body froze, it was the soldier I had rescued. "You!" I look at him in shock. "It is you, here's your scarf, it's a little worse for wear." He gave me a boyish smile that seemed to fit his twenty something year old body, the scarf is somewhat tattered as he pulls it out of his back pocket.

"How?" I question him and his eyes alight.

"My friend Puck and I, both died some time after you saved me and somehow we were reborn, like into the same body. The wounds always heal but leave scars when we die. It was like we couldn't die, we fought in many wars until they needed documents with a picture." He shrugged. "By then we decided to hide, not catch any spot light, something made us move to New York a year ago. I guess it was something to do with you. I kept a hold of that scarf, didn't think i'd ever get it back to you. Thought you had died." I nodded my head like a robot, barely following his excited speaking. "Here's my number, call me sometime, I can tell you all about my adventures and you can tell me all about yours." He looks at his watch. "I have to go, it's my turn to watch Puck's daughter while he's at work. I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend sometime, she'd like to thank you." He tells me he'll see me later and I repeat the words back at him, stuffing his number in my pocket after putting it in my phone.

My stomach rolls and I grin in anticipation running to an alley I wait for it. I feel something dip beneath me and look around the room I am in. Currently I sit on a bed with a sleeping Santana. I shake her and she bolts awake kissing me when she sees that it is me. "Fifty fucking years Rachel." Her kiss is slow, memorizing my mouth. "Running a little close aren't you Rachel?"

I laugh into her lips. "No, 90 years would be running close." She kisses me harder as we remember we don't have much time. She removes my clothing with magic then hers the same way. By the time we are laying curled up in her bed spent I place a kiss on her chest, where her heart is. "Meet me at the Coffee shop on ninth street. New Years Eve 2013 Santana."

It's as if she knows I won't travel back to see her again as she kisses me, my body fitting perfectly into her I vanish.

* * *

_ December 29, 2012._

It is the 29 of December and my apartment has been clean three times, vacuumed and mopped and it smells like cleaner not its normal lived in smell. I heard a knock on the door and I yelled at the person to come in. Finn walked in his tall frame making it through my door. I had explained my time travel to him and told him the significance of the new year, he and his friend Puck have taken to distracting me.

Finn seems to be an all american boy while Puck is the kid you would have caught smoking behind the dumpsters. But seeing them together, you couldn't imagine one without the other, they were joined at the hip, hundreds of years together made them closer than any blood or bond could be. Finn had a girlfriend named Ashley, she was a witch also. She had cast an immortality spell on herself when she was twenty-three, the night her family was hunted, she could still die, but she looked young forever. She had told me that time-traveling was a magical gene, passed down generation to generation dormant until one of the bloodline gives up their gift. She also told me that Finn and Puck had a spell cast on them by a very powerful witch, an old woman they had saved when they're troop wanted to leave her, she was of enemy genes, due to their selflessness and bravery she gave them the gift of immortality.

Suddenly two more people joined the fray, Quinn shook her short blonde hair out of her face, a tall blonde looked at all of us, her smile like a fresh ray of sunshine. "Took me and Brittany forever to find you. Ran into my grandpa who said he had met you, almost ninety years ago, so I came to this time. Took forever but, you're the only other time-traveler that I know of beside my grandpa." She looked around. "I didn't know you had company."

She looked as if she was about to bolt. "Don't worry, she's a witch, and their both immortal warriors. The little girl is the mohawk man's daughter."

She nods her head and introductions begin. Fairy's are apparently of magic blood too, very powerful magic. They complained about the smell of chemicals but we opened windows and they got over it. Everything was almost perfect, I may have had to separate myself from my mortal friends and my father are dead, but I have friends who will be alive with me forever, and my alma gemela, my Santana would be here soon, and we could be together without time being an obstacle.

* * *

_ December 31, 2012_

I wait at the coffee shop drinking hot chocolate, coffee would make me to jittery, more than I already was. I had been waiting for two hours, I knew I told her midnight, but I wished I had told her sooner. The clock hits 11:59 and my knee bouncer quicker. As the clock is about to strike 12 she walks in, she walks right over to me before kissing me as the ball drops on the television. I couldn't even breathe my mind was blissful and she sat down in the booth next to me. "Hermosa, I keep expecting you to change."

Her fingers brush against my cheek and I smile. "My appearance won't ever, neither will yours. You're stuck with me."

She smirks. "Good, I waited a thousand years for today." She kisses me again and I know everything will be alright. We may have to move around a lot, especially now that we have a big group of friends, and my time-traveling won't be under control for a long time, but I have all the time in the world and It will be spent with my soul-mate and friends.

Translations

Ayudar: To help

Gracias: Thank you

Vamos! Mi madre querrá conocerte y darle las gracias." Let's go. My mother will want to met you and thank you

"Mi nombre es Santana. Y tu?": My name is Santana. And yours?

"Que pasa? Que hice?!": What's wrong? What did I do?

Hermosa: beautiful

Amante: Lover

Alma gemela: Soul mate


End file.
